A media content provider or distributor may deliver various media contents to users over a network using different encoding schemes suited for different device and network conditions. The media contents may be divided into smaller segments of representations for easier transmission, and representations may be converted to various other representations to suit different user devices. A media content provider may transmit media content to client(s) using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) by employing a Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH) protocol. When employing DASH, a media content provider may, upon request, transmit a media presentation description (MPD) file to the client. The MPD file may describe the media content as segments, and may describe how such segments may be utilized to present the media content to a user. For example, the MPD file may describe segment timing, segment multiplexing (e.g. interrelation between audio segment and video segment timings), and/or Uniform Resource Locator (URL) information indicating where such segments may be obtained. DASH is discussed further in International Organization for Standardization (ISO)/International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) document 23009-1:2012(E) entitled “Information technology-Dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (DASH)—Part 1: Media presentation description and segment formats,” which is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in its entirety.